


Day 5779, 8 AM [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Diplomatic Relations [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epilogue, Family, Future Fic, M/M, OC POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A final epilogue to the Diplomatic Relations series, some fifteen years after the events in Kindred.





	Day 5779, 8 AM [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 5779, 8 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798632) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Day%205779,%208%20AM.mp3) | 30:38 | 21.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Sadness into Kindness_ by little by little

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
